delilahscampaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Freya
This is an Icelandic name. The last name is a patronymic, not a family name; this person is properly referred to by the given name Freyja''.'' Freyja Ásdís Kristjánsdóttir (born 18 March 1993 in Reykjavík, Iceland), known professionally as Freya is an Icelandic fashion, glamour, and runway model, socialite, and television personality. She is considered by many to be one of the most influential models of the 21st century. Freya came to prominence in the Summer of 2013 after being discovered by socialite Kim Kardashian at the boutique she was working at in Downtown Los Angeles. She was later invited by Kardashian to the launch party for her new perfume line and was convinced to pursue a career in modeling. She is managed by the same manager of the Kardashians, Simon Matthews. Life and career 1993–2013: Early life and career beginnings Freya was born in Reykjavík, Iceland. Her mother is Fjóla Þorsdóttir, a teacher, and her father is Kristján Samúelsson, a fisherman. She has three younger sisters, Annika (b. 1995), Frigg (b. 1997), and Helga (b. 1999). She is of a quarter Faroese descent on her mother's side. She attended both compulsory education and gymnasium in Reykjavík. She completed her secondary education in early 2013. Freya was discovered by Kim Kardashian will vacationing in Los Angeles with friends. 2013–2014: Modeling career, feud with Willow Pape, and breakthrough At the end of 2013, Freya began getting managed by the manager of the Kardashians, Simon Matthews. Her modeling debut came in January 2014 in a national spread by PopGlam Magazine. In early 2014, Freya was in a heavily-reported feud with American actress Willow Pape. The two repeatedly attacked each other via social media throughout early 2014 before agreeing to bury the hatchet. Pape went as far as saying Freya was stalking her and demanded a restraining order. Freya later announced she would sue Pape for libel, but this did not materialize. 2014–present: Freya 101, Playboy, Victoria's Secret, and Woman In July 2014, Freya announced she will be the Playboy Playmate of the Month for August 2014. In August 2014, she announced that she has signed a five year contract with Victoria's Secret to become a Victoria's Secret Angel. Also in August, Freya announced that she will receive her own reality show which will air on Bravo titled Freya 101. The show will chronicle her furthering modeling career, her relationship with boyfriend Pavel Teodorescu, and her relationship with her family back in Iceland. She also is becoming one of the six hosts of the Bravo talk show Woman where Amy Poehler, Rose Byrne, Sherri Shepherd, Bridgit Mendler, Sofia Vergara, and herself answer questions from viewers and interview celebrities. She had a cameo in the film Kaleidoscope as herself. Public image Despite originally being perceived as another "famous for doing nothing with no brains" type celebrity by the public, Freya shocked audiences when she revealed that she had a genius IQ of 147 in an interview with Metropolitan Magazine. She is one of the few Icelandic women to be a part of the international genius organization MENSA. After this news surfaced, she began to be hailed as a role model for young girls and women everywhere due to being able to display brains and beauty in a positive way. However, she faced harsh criticism after announcing that she will appear in Playboy. Personal life Freya is a vegetarian and large supporter of PETA, having donated hundreds of thousands of dollars to the organization. Despite spending most of her time in the United States, she has stated that she will not move there permanently and will not naturalize as an American citizen. In an interview, she stated "I do work a lot in America, but it will never be my home. There's too many things that I do not agree with there and I could never live in a place like that. America is great for some but not me. I own houses in California and Miami but I only live there permanently in the Summers. Currently, I spend most of my time in Oslo, Norway. I like Norway. It is a peaceful country, much like my home Iceland." In December 2013, it was reported that Freya was in a relationship with English model and actor, Dirk Diamond. They were together until July 2014 when Freya announced their break up on her Twitter account. In August 2014, she began dating Romanian footballer Pavel Teodorescu. Freya has stated that she is an atheist with no desire to follow a religion. Filmography Category:1993 births Category:Living people Category:Icelandic female models Category:People from Reykjavík Category:Icelandic people of Faroese descent Category:Icelandic people with a genius IQ Category:Women with a genius IQ Category:Playboy Playmates of the Month Category:21st-century models Category:Icelandic television personalities Category:Icelandic socialites Category:Icelandic emigrants to Norway Category:Icelandic expatriates in the United States Category:Icelandic atheists